


A Final Gratitude

by Merfilly



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnabas has seen death</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of Jonathan Frid, who showed me many different sides of a Vampire to enjoy.

"I've watched it endlessly. I've orchestrated it."

"I know."

"This is somehow different, distinct in personality."

"That is likely your egotism and arrogance showing."

The man ceased talking, looking up at the woman, a faint smile pursing his lips. He shifted his hand to rest on hers, folded to keep them still on the bed. Oh the miracles she had wrought, and the destruction alike, in the misguided name of science. Yet, when all was said and done, she was the one here, rather than any of the latest of his family.

"Thank you, Julia," he whispered before death came.


End file.
